Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup system including a confirmation unit on which an image from a separated image pickup unit can be displayed, and an image pickup method.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, mobile devices with a photographing function (photographing devices) such as digital cameras have become common. Some of such photographing devices have a display section and a function for displaying a photographed image on the display section. In addition, some of them display a menu screen on a display section to facilitate the operation of the photographing devices. Such a display section is commonly provided on a rear surface of a mobile device main body, and a user is able to perform a photographing operation while confirming a through image displayed on the display section on the rear surface at the time of photographing.
Furthermore, various kinds of image processing apparatuses that process picked-up images have been developed, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-312097, for example, discloses an image processing apparatus that enables a user to easily select a desired image from among continuously picked-up images, and the image processing apparatus selects an image in which a partial area selected by a user is focused on from among a plurality of images included in an image group classified by an image classification section.
Incidentally, in recent years, lens-style cameras, which do not have a display section for displaying a picked-up image but only have functions of photographing and recording, have sometimes been employed. Lens-style cameras of this type are generally attached to a smartphone, a tablet PC, or the like, and photographing is controlled by using the smartphone, tablet PC, or the like to which the lens-style camera is attached, as an operation device (control device). In addition, the control device such as a smartphone, tablet PC, or the like also functions as an image pickup display apparatus that displays a picked-up image from the lens-style camera.
Such a lens-style camera is attachable to and detachable from a smartphone, tablet PC, or the like, and is capable of photographing in a state detached from the smartphone, tablet PC, or the like. In this case, the control device such as the smartphone, tablet PC, or the like is connected to the lens-style camera by wireless or wire communication, and the photographing operation of the lens-style camera can be performed by using a touch panel, etc., provided on the display section.
Note that the lens-style camera is used in a state attached to the image pickup display apparatus that displays a picked-up image from the lens-style camera (connected state) in some cases, and used in a state detached from the image pickup display apparatus (separated state) in other cases. The lens-style camera in the separated state has an advantage in that a degree of freedom of a composition is more increased than in the connected state.